Insanity for the Brain
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Humor. That's all I can say. Humor for your insane little head.
1. Chapter 1

Insanity for the Brain

In Zim's house, everything was quiet. Within Zim's house we see Zim slowly wake up from the couch.

"Huh? What happened?" Zim asked himself. Gaining back his thoughts he suddenly turned mad. Gir had made him watch "Barney" for seven hours straight! Zim got up from the couch only to slip on a banana peel and smack into the television. Zim got up and walked toward the toilet. He jumped in and flushed himself down…only to get stuck half-way down the chute.

"GIR! GIR! GIR? HELP ME! SAVE ME GIR! YOUR MASTER IS STUCK IN THE TOILET! GET ME OUT! I'M GOIN' DIE! GIR YOU ****** ROBOT SAVE ME!" Zim yelled so loud that it caused an earthquake and the moon exploded. Suddenly, Zim heard a scream of joy. In a blink of an eye, Gir crashed down onto Zim's head and the two rocketed down the chute. Zim landed head first on the concrete floor and Gir landed on top of him.

"Good work Gir!" Zim said weakly. Gir screamed with joy and took out Dib and began to eat him!

"What the *****! How'd I get here! What's going on! HAAAAAAA!" Dib yelled and was eaten by Gir. Zim stared at Gir with a look of horror on his face, and then shrugged it off. He walked down to a control panel.

"Okay Gir! I am going to think up of an amazing plan to get rid of the Dib-human!" Zim said.

"BUT I JUST ATE HIM! HE TASTED LIKE TURKEY, HAM, AND THE TALLEST!" Gir screamed and then blew up his own head, which then magically reformed itself.

"Now, watch as Zim comes up with an AMAZING PLAN, Gir!" Zim said and started to think and think and think AND THINK. Until, HIS HEAD CAUGHT FIRE FROM THINKING TO MUCH!

Zim screamed like heck as he ran in circles. After a few seconds he died down and touched his skin. He was okay. Suddenly, he got an idea!

"Yes! It's is brilliant! Mwwwwwhhhhhhahahahahah--" Zim cuts himself off at the sight of seeing Red and Tak floating upside down in his lab.

"HA! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Red screamed and was then eaten by Tak. Then, Gir ate her too…and Gaz.

_** Hours Later**_

Everyone was walking toward school until some retarded kid screamed up at the sky. Everyone looked up and gasped!

"It's a bird!" One kid said.

"No, it's a flying do-do bird!" Another kid said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU ALL BLIND? It's an alien riding a giant hamburger while throwing month's old cheese at everyone!" Keef yelled only to be hit with cheese by Zim.

"YES! Run and hide at the superiority THAT IS ZIM!" Zim said as he flew on his hamburger.

"Call the army! Call the FBI! Call me daddy!" A kid screamed and they all ran into the girl's bathroom. Zim laughed evilly until he was shot down by the army. His hamburger was spitting out seeds as he fell down to the ground. He hit's the ground hard but gets back up, as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, the army surrounds him.

"Your coming with us hamburger-alien thingie!" A retarded soldier said in the back.

"NEVER!" Zim yelled and took out Gir from his P.A.K. He pressed a button on him and ran away…to Las Vegas. Five seconds after getting to Las Vegas, Gir explodes the whole city and magically reappears next to Zim.

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUN!" Gir yelled.

"VICTORY!" Zim screamed.

A/N : Should I do more?


	2. More Crazyness!

Insanity for the Brain

Zim and Gir were currently riding in a shopping kart with rocket engines mounted on the sides and going 156,324 miles per hour until they tripped over a worm and fell down a canyon that magically appeared in Las Vegas. The two screamed at the top of their lungs.

"GIR, DO SOMETHING!" Zim yelled. Gir nodded and then he blew up his head by making a fart noise. Zim watched as Gir's body was swooped up by Tak, dressed as bird and carried it off to a nest. Zim continued to fall until just seconds away from hitting the floor, it turned in molten lava. Zim screamed as he came out of the lava to learn that it was actually pudding.

"Yum!" Zim said as he ate some with a giant fork. Suddenly, a whale showed up and ate Zim. He fell down onto the tongue and landed on Gir.

"MASTER!" Gir yelled with glee.

"How'd you get in here Gir??" Zim asked.

"Well, I was taken to a nest and then I had babies with Tak-bird thing and then I flew off on a giant weenie shaped like Dib's head. Then, I ate Mario and Sonic with mustard. And that's how I ended up here!" Gir said with an African accent. Zim looks confused and has a moustache on. Suddenly a door shaped like Skoodge appears in front of the two.

"Let's see what's in their, aye?" Zim asked with a Canadian accent. The two jump in and end up back at their base.

"YAY HOME!" Gir yelled and ran toward the door, only to slam into it and break the house into tiny little pieces. Zim, very frustrated, takes out Dib from his P.A.K!

"WHAT THE!" Zim yelled. Dib screamed like a little girl and wet his pants.

"I'm ALIVE!" Dib yelled at realizing he was alive. However, seconds later, Invader Tenn eats Dib and then Gir. Zim screams and runs off. He jumps into a garbage can and lands on top of Gir, who's wearing a wedding dress on.

"I thought you were eaten by Tenn?" Zim asked.

"I WAS! But, then we got married and then I blew up the Massive with my nose!" Gir yelled.

"But……you don't have a nose!" Zim said and gained a purple beard.

A/N : More?


	3. More Zanyness!

_**Insanity for the Brain**_

Zim and Gir were still hiding inside the trash can. Gir was now wearing a red plumbers outfit while Zim was wearing a rockers outfit. Suddenly, the trash can opens up and we see……GAZ! Both Gir and Zim scream like little girls and Gaz pulls the two out.

"Do not hurt Zim! He wishes to live!" Zim said and pleaded not to get hurt. Gaz stared at him for a few seconds, who was wearing a military outfit on.

"Why would I do that?" She asked in a kind and caring voice. Zim stopped his pleading and looked up at her. She had gained a red moustache and beard.

"Because?….I don't know!" Zim said. Meanwhile in the background, Gir was dancing in a tutu and listening to "I'm too sexy for my shirt".

"Zim, WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Gaz screamed and blew up her head. Zim ran off screaming in another direction and ran into…..Tallest PURPLE! He was making farting noises with his armpits and drinking a soda in mid-air.

"Hey my Tallest!" Zim said and bowed.

"LASDOFDFLAKSDF;LDFJAFASFKFDOFDDGF;LKAJF" Tallest Purple screamed and then blew up his soda.

"Uuuummmmmmm….okay! Nice meeting ya!" Zim said and took out a flamethrower and burned Purple's body until nothing was left. Zim then ate the flamethrower and ran into a store. He saw Tenn talking to Gir, who was eating Dib on giant hot dog bun.

"HOTTY DOG!" Dib screamed only to be eaten by Tenn again.

"HEY! Me's was-a goin' to be eaten him!" Gir screamed and blew up Tenn by kissing her on the lips. Zim ran up to Gir and kicked him in the head. Zim's head suddenly exploded! But, it reformed seconds later and the two ran out the store to find out that they were on the Massive!

"WHAT! I's blew it up with me nose!" Gir said and pointed to a fake nose on his metal face. It suddenly grew wings and flew away. Suddenly, Tallest Red appeared with a bag of nails in his mouth.

"!" Red yelled so fast that his body melted and then he was turned into cheese.

"CHEESE!" Zim yelled with glee and ate it all in one bite! Zim turned to Gir, who was shaking his booty at a random female Irken.

"GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim yelled and the female ate Gir and then blew up into tiny pieces.

"DAMMIT!" Zim yelled as he turned into goop and Gir walked up to him in underwear.

A/N : Even more????


End file.
